


El Decálogo Del Semidiós

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Programa de Asesoría al Semidiós [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Being Awesome, Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, Family, Humor, Lists, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apolo es el nuevo Director del Campamento Mestizo...Pobres campistas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Decálogo Del Semidiós

 

 

 

 

 

> _¡Hola!_

_Te damos la bienvenida al Campamento Mestizo, compañero/a Semidiós/a. Una vez aquí, bajo la protección de la barrera, comenzará tu nueva vida bajo el régimen del Panteón Griego. Para ayudarte a comprender un poco mejor a tus nuevos potenciales amigos y/o personas con las que compartirás aire durante los próximos años, los Líderes de Cabaña diseñadon una lista de decálogos aplicable a su padre divino. Con algo de suerte, esta lista contribuirá – tanto a ti como a la administración del Campamento – a despejar cualquier prejuicio o idea sobrevalorada que tengas sobre los otros campistas. Que la Parcas te concedan una grata experiencia en el mundo actual de la Antigua Grecia – y los monstruos se tarden en tratar de desmembrarte._

_Atentamente:_

_Apolo: Dios del Sol, la Luz, la Profecía, la Música, el Tiro con Arco, las Artes, la Medicina, la Poesía, la Verdad y lo Genial._

_Director del Campamento Mestizo_

* * *

 

**Cabaña 1: Zeus— _Liderada por Levi Coriolis_**

  * Te gusta estar al mando.
  * A menudo deseas freír con un rayo a alguien particularmente estresante.
  * Te gusta dar paseos en avión.
  * Eres acuafóbico/a.
  * Fuiste elegido/a presidente/a de la clase.
  * Te gustan las tormentas eléctricas.
  * Fuiste elegido/a rey/reina del baile escolar.
  * Te encanta presumir – opcional.
  * Tienes problemas – o de plano fobia – a las relaciones románticas estables.
  * Tu respeto por la autoridad es condicionado en el mejor de los casos.



* * *

 

~~**Cabaña 2: Hera** ~~

* * *

 

**Cabaña 3: Poseidón— _Liderada por Percy Jackson_**

  * Te sientes como en casa en el agua.
  * Visitas tu piscina local en base regular.
  * Tu lugar favorito para vacacionar es la playa.
  * Nunca incluyes criaturas marinas en tu dieta.
  * Disfrutas cualquier deporte marino (natación, buceo, surf, navegar, etc…).
  * Jamás te mareas en los barcos.
  * Eres aerofóbico.
  * Los caballos te adoran.
  * Hallas el sonido y aroma del mar relajantes.
  * Quieres contribuir con la protección y cuidado de especies marinas amenazadas.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 4: Deméter— _Liderada por Flora Hamilton_**

  * Tu estación favorita es la primavera.
  * Te gusta pasar tiempo al aire libre.
  * Eres un/a ambientalista de corazón.
  * Consideras el calentamiento global una amenaza que debe ser tratada.
  * Eres dueño/a de un jardín.
  * Tienes buena mano con las flores.
  * Tu trabajo ideal sería en un vivero, floristería o invernadero.
  * Sueles acudir a mercados de granjeros.
  * Siempre compruebas si un producto es ecológico al comprarlo.
  * Evitas a la progenie de Hades como a la plaga.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 5: Ares— _Liderada por Clarisse LaRue_**

  * A menudo comienzas peleas.
  * Eres una persona muy agresiva.
  * Te gusta ver películas de guerras.
  * Tienes un extremadamente precario control de la ira.
  * Te gusta ver la lucha libre.
  * Nunca te alejas de una pelea.
  * Eres el primero en la apertura de un museo de armas.
  * No siempre piensas antes de hacer algo.
  * Las personas suelen hacer lo que quieres.
  * Tienes problemas de necedad.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 6: Atenea— _Liderada por Alexander Blythe_**

  * Posees una insaciable sed de conocimiento.
  * Eres el/la mejor estudiante de tu clase.
  * Nunca has obtenido una calificación menor al 90%.
  * Eres la persona a quien todos busca por tutorías académicas.
  * Tu hobby es el tejido y eres muy bueno/a en ello.
  * Uno de tus alimentos favoritos es el olivo.
  * Comprendes ironías sin necesidad de que te los expliquen.
  * Tus animales favoritos son los búhos.
  * Eres aracnofóbico/a.
  * Siempre tienes un plan.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 7: Apolo— _Liderada por Will Solace_**

  * Tu estación favorita es el verano.
  * Siempre sabes cuándo te mienten.
  * Ganas concursos de arte con facilidad.
  * Amas pasar tiempo bajo el sol.
  * Te gusta escuchar todo tipo de música en general.
  * Disfrutas escribir y escuchar poesía.
  * Tus cuadernos escolares contienen más garabatos que apuntes.
  * Puedes tocar varios instrumentos musicales y/o cantar de forma experta.
  * Te gusta ir a museos de arte.
  * Posees una fuerte vocación médica.



* * *

 

~~**Cabaña 8: Artemisa** ~~

* * *

 

**Cabaña 9: Hefesto— _Liderada por Jake Mason_**

  * Tienes una habilidad especial con las herramientas.
  * Te dedicas a construir y/o reparar cosas durante tu tiempo libre.
  * Eres aficionado a la tecnología.
  * Tienes la robótica como hobby.
  * A menudo piensas en mejoras para los artefactos a tu alrededor.
  * Tu trabajo ideal sería uno de ingenierías.
  * Eres el/la mejor de tu taller escolar de carpintería.
  * Tienes tu propia caja de herramientas personalizada.
  * Tus mejores materias escolares son matemáticas y física.
  * Le ahorras a tu familia el electricista, el gasfitero y el fontanero.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 10: Afrodita— _Liderada por Killari Zeva  
_**

  * Hablas francés con fluidez...Aún sin haber estudiado el idioma.
  * Tu hobby es ir de compras.
  * Casi todos enloquecen por una cita contigo.
  * Eres él/la más popular de tu escuela.
  * Siempre llevas un espejo en tu persona.
  * Nunca tienes un “mal día capilar”.
  * Las palomas te adoran.
  * Eres invitada/o a cada fiesta.
  * Siempre estás al frente de todas las tendencias.
  * Hueles naturalmente bien aunque hayas corrido una maratón.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 11: Hermes— _Liderada por Travis y Connor Stoll_**

  * Todos asumen que serás carterista cuando adulto/a.
  * Eres un/a bromista de corazón.
  * Tu familia cree que tienes cafeína y azúcar en las venas en lugar de sangre.
  * Eres inventivo/a e ingenioso/a.
  * A menudo comienzas discusiones.
  * Eres extremadamente hábil para habilitar coartadas.
  * Nunca has perdido un debate.
  * Eres capitán/a del equipo de atletismo de tu escuela.
  * Respetas y/o eres amable con los carteros.
  * Te encanta viajar.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 12: Dionisio— _Liderada por Pólux Embers_**

  * Adoras el vino.
  * Eres el alma de la fiesta.
  * No te asustan los manicomios.
  * Has probado todas las bebidas alcohólicas en existencia.
  * Lideras el club de teatro escolar.
  * Puedes bajarte un martini en menos de un minuto.
  * Te gusta ir a eventos sociales y relacionarte con la gente.
  * Disfrutas ir al teatro.
  * Te interesa convertirte en psicólogo/a o psiquiatra.
  * Amas a los delfines.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 13: Hades**

 

 

 

 

 

> _Recientemente levantada, la Cabaña 13 tiene y tendrá un único habitante: Nico di Angelo. Hace poco se revelaron impactantes detalles sobre los orígenes del Semidiós en cuestión, así como de la vida del Rey del Inframundo durante el siglo XX. Debido a la naturaleza personal de estos hallazgos no entraremos en detalle aquí. Si deseas averiguar más eres completamente libre de preguntar a tus compañeros/as campistas o al propio Nico…Si logras encontrarlo, claro está. Ese chico está tan ocupado como el mismo Hermes, siempre viajando._

* * *

 

**Cabaña 14: Iris— _Liderada por Brianna Walker_**

  * Amas la lluvia porque tras ella vienen los arcoíris.
  * Coleccionas cristales de colores.
  * Eres un/a experto/a en la refracción de luz/efecto prisma de Isaac Newton.
  * Tus mensajes de Iris te salen gratis.
  * Puedes generar tus propios mensajes de Iris, no importa donde estés.
  * Tu guardarropa no tiene – y jamás tendrá – algo negro.
  * Sientes suma simpatía por los Semidioses de Hermes…O incontrolables deseos de estrangularlos.
  * Tienes un gran talento para guiar cuadrigas y carruajes.
  * Es común que tus prendas tengan un diseño multicolor de teñido en nudos.
  * Todos los que te conocen señalan como tus ojos nunca parecen del mismo color por más de un par de minutos.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 15: Hipnos— _Liderada por Clovis Jameson_**

  * Pasas el 96% de tu tiempo dormido/a y el restante 4% en duermevela.
  * Diferencias perfectamente entre sueños y realidad.
  * Eres excelente con las técnicas inductivas de recuperación de memorias.
  * Tu película favorita es Matrix – cualquiera de la saga.
  * Puedes realizar proyecciones astrales exitosas y completamente seguras.
  * La gente siente sueño alrededor de ti.
  * No le temes al Dios Tánatos.
  * A menudo tropiezas con otras personas en “sueños” raros.
  * Eres muy útil cuando hay amnésicos alrededor, tu presencia los calma.
  * Diferencias perfectamente entre sueños y recuerdos reprimidos.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 16: Némesis— _Liderada por Ethan Nakamura_**

  * Consideras que el equilibrio es la cualidad más importante en alguien.
  * Sueñas con trabajar de juez/a o ministro/a de justicia.
  * Sientes constantes deseos de regañar a los Hijos de Tyche.
  * Crees que todo exceso es malo.
  * Crees en el karma y en el balance cósmico.
  * Aplicas la Ley del Talión a menudo.
  * Es común que te pidan actuar de mediador/a.
  * Nunca pides más de lo que puedes dar.
  * Ganar tu lealtad es extremadamente difícil, pero es para siempre.
  * Todos te califican como el supremo paradigma de justicia e integridad.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 17: Niké— _Liderada por David Shang_**

  * La norma es que salgas exitoso/a en cualquiera de tus proyectos.
  * Tienes problemas de competitividad.
  * Sientes mucha simpatía hacia los Hijos de Atenea.
  * Eres mal/a perdedor/a.
  * Siempre sientes que eres un ganador/a.
  * Algunos te califican de extremista debido a tu renuencia a perder.
  * Sueles combatir cierto nivel de arrogancia.
  * Llevas los retos hasta las últimas consecuencias.
  * Nunca das menos que lo mejor.
  * Contigo es ganar o caer intentando, no hay lugar a rendiciones.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 18: Hebe— _Liderada por Elsa Beauharnais_**

  * Pareces envejecer en un ritmo mucho más lento al de la persona – o Semidiós – normal.
  * Eres un/a excelente anfitrión/a.
  * Insistes en encargarte de preparar a tus parientes en las ocasiones importantes.
  * Sientes cierto – irracional – recelo de los donceles – si eres una chica.
  * Mientras más años cumples, más difícil es precisar tu edad adivinando.
  * Siempre te has considerado “en la flor de la vida”.
  * Crees en el mito de la Fuente de la Juventud.
  * Los bebés te aman.
  * Sientes cierta repulsión hacia los Geriátricos y Casas de Retiro.
  * Animales, personas y plantas recuperan su esplendor juvenil/perdido en tu presencia.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 19: Tyche— _Liderada por Chris Rodríguez_**

  * Siempre le atinas al apostar.
  * Némesis y su prole te inspiran a la vez respeto y dolores de cabeza.
  * Desafías las leyes de la probabilidad en base diaria.
  * Nunca fallas cuando adivinas.
  * Eres un/a optimista de corazón.
  * No te apegas a las reglas, creas las tuyas.
  * Crees que cada problema tiene una solución.
  * Tienes un amuleto de la suerte (moneda, pata de conejo, trébol de cuatro hojas, etc…) sin el cual no sales de casa.
  * Eres un/a experto/a en cábalas para la buena suerte.
  * Conoces cada superstición que amenazaría tu buena fortuna.



* * *

 

**Cabaña 20: Hécate— _Liderada por Alabaster Torrington_**

  * Las empusas y keres muestran cierta – relativa – renuencia a matarte.
  * Controlas la Niebla con extrema facilidad y precisión.
  * Lamia odia tus entrañas.
  * Nunca escoges mal en una encrucijada.
  * Sientes interés en la alquimia.
  * Los perros te adoran.
  * No le temes a las wiccas*.
  * Eras el/la mejor en tus clases de química.
  * Estás decidida/o a vacacionar en Salem alguna vez.
  * Vas a Las Vegas sólo para ver los shows de magia.



* * *

 

_Esperamos sinceramente que el Decálogo cuyas señales más se adecuasen a tu persona te haya sido de ayuda en este agitado viaje que estás por emprender. Te damos la bienvenida a tu nueva vida – y que ningún monstruo te la quite._

_Buena suerte…La necesitarás..._

**Author's Note:**

> *Wicca.-La Wicca (pronunciado /ˈwɪkə/) es un religión neopagana, vinculada con la brujería y otras religiones antiguas.


End file.
